the beginning
by deidarasbutterfly
Summary: itachi walks through konaha with his "non-shut up" partner Kisame. Konan wants to get pregnant but Pein hates kids. Konan gets pregnant but she has a hard time telling him. tobis bunny goes missing and Konan finds it sleeping on Peins face. XD


**this is my first story so please dont be mean to me!**

Itachi was very annoyed at his partner Kisame. Kisame wouldn't shut up or he just wanted to see how far he got before Itachi would try to kill him.

"So what do you think of the akatsuki?" Kisame asked

"SHUT UP!" Itachi snapped as he was now really ticked off at Kisame

Kisame was now silent as can be and not a single word came out of his mouth.

"Thank you" Itachi said as he was now calming down

As they walked through konaha they saw many kids not showing any fear.

Kisame was now hearing whispers and seeing young kids pointing at them.

As one kid was looking at the cloaks wonder who they were when a ball was heading directly at kisame!

When the ball hit kisame he turned around rapidly he yelled at all the young kids.

"WHO THERW THAT BALL AT ME!?" Kisames voice was now filled with rage.

"Calm down Kisame-san, there just kids." Itachis voice was filled with nothing but plain itachi.

Kisame stormed off into the forest and was acting like a child after a stupid ball hitting his head. Itachi followed silently listening to kisame mumble to himself.

A few hours pasted and everyone was in there pjs watching a movie. But Konan was out on a mission getting a scroll. Konan wanted to get pregnant but pein didn't want a child, infact Pein hated kids.

"Where is heck is Konan?!" Pein asked

After a few hours after the movie everyone was passed out on the couch, Deidara had his face in the popcorn bowl and his hands were licking sasori's face, Tobi was on thefloor curled up into a ball, Zetzu was drooling, Kisame was hugging Itachi's waist, Itachiwas talking in his sleep, Sasori was on the floor and was in a very Odd modeling position, Hidan had his hand over kakuzu pulling him close like a teddy bear, Kakuzu was holding onto a wad of cash, and Pein was hanging upside down.

It was about midnight when Konan returned home

"Now heres the real test, how can I get pregnant, option 1 is out, I guess I gotta go with plan 2" Konan thought.

After a few days she finally got her wish but now her main concern is how to tell Pein about the pregnancy. Pein was in his room waiting for konan to bring him some new scrolls, she showed up but she didn't have the scrolls with her.

"Did you get the scrolls?" Pein asked as he looked at Konan

"Ummmmm….." Konan was having a very hard time admitting it to pein, no matter how hard she tried.

"I-I-I'm pregnant!" Konan was now hopeing that he wouldn't say to get rid of the baby…

"if you want to not have a baby then that's ok, its not to late." Konan had a very sad

face looking at pein.

Pein walked up to konan and he bent down and put his pierced ear up to konans stomach.

"P-Pein what are you doing?!" Konan asked in shock

"im listening to the baby" Pein said in a very quiet whisper

Konan was now a rosy red. Pein was never this close to her or even that gentle. Pein stood back up and hugged konan gently.

Tobi screamed as he saw that his beloved bunny "Cookie" was gone!

It was 5 days later when konan was just waking up when she saw a ball of black and white fuzz sleeping on Peins face.

"Tobi!" Konan screamed "I found your bunny!"

Tobi ran in a grabbed his bunny from peins face and he ran out.

Konan fell back asleep until 2 minutes later. Pein was jumping up and down on the bed like a 3 year old on Christmas day.

Konan was tired, infact she just wanted to sleep all year. Sadly she didn't get her wish granted this time. Pein was now acting like a child till Konan got out of bed hating life.

little did Konan know that Pein had scheduled a ultrasound. She was not in the mood to get dressed but she did it anyway. She had on her jeans and her blue shirt along with

her tennis shoes and her sunglasses. (it was spring and summer was slowly coming in)

"Come on!" he yelled as he ran outside

How will the ultra sound go?

Read the next chapter to find out!

Until then be patient, I need inspiration…

*nudges you* send me reviews and ill try to make it a quicker wait.

Thankies! =3


End file.
